A Tale of Love
by iampurplelavender
Summary: A sad story. Pippin were in mood to hear some love stories from the fellowship. and he got one from Legolas.One shot story. just in case, mention of one sided slash.


**A Tale of Love : Legolas' Tale**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone should have a love story to tell. It could be their own love story, or something that they heard from others. It might be happy, it might be sad. But everyone should have a story to tell.

And Pippin is interested to hear some. Well, because he had heard enough praises of Rosie Cotton, Samwise's love from the Shire. He wanted to hear something new. Something exciting or touching, or maybe both.

So he begins to pester the fellowship for some love stories of their own. They were sitting around the fire that Boromir had built and was getting rather comfortable for sleep. So it was the perfect timing for some stories. he began with Aragorn. 'For someone as handsome as him, he must have a lot of ladies,' Pippin thought.

"Strider, do you have a lady in your life?" Pippin asked a he tugged on Aragorn' tunic.

Aragorn was taken aback by the bluntness of Pippin's question but before he had a chance to answer, Sam beat him to it.

"Of course he has a lady, Pip. Haven't you heard, Mister Strider has won the heart of the Evanstar of the elves, Lady Arwen of Rivendell. Everyone knows that. You do know, don't you Mister Frodo?" Sam answered anxiously.

Frodo smiled at Aragorn and said," Yes, I do, Sam." But Aragorn did not say anything, he only smiled.

Pippin frowned at Sam. That won't do, he did not want a story that everyone else had heard except him. So he moved on to his next target; Boromir.

"What about you Mister Boromir? Do you have a lady waiting for you back in Gondor?"

Boromir laughed heartily and replied," I live the life of a soldier, little Pippin. I seek pleasure from many women so the answer to your question is no. There is no lady waiting for me in Gondor, only lovely maidens." Then he laughed again, this time joined by everyone else in the fellowship.

Everyone except Pippin that is. He was not satisfied with that answer because what he wanted was a long winded love story. He had to try again. The elf.

"Mister Legolas," Pippin began with a voice as sweet as he could muster," What about you? Have you ever been in love? An elf-maiden in Mirkwood perhaps?"

All eyes fixed upon the elf. During the journey he had said little and little is known about him, except maybe to Aragorn and Gandalf for they had known him the longest.

Legolas looked at the pairs of eyes that was looking at him. He smiled a small smile and shook his head. "In love?" A sigh. "No, I have never been in love," he said in a small voice as he looked into the fire, avoiding their gazes.

Merry frowned disbelievingly," But you have lived for hundreds and thousands of years, surely you have been in love?"

Legolas did not know how to answer him so he said nothing.

"Please tell us, Mister Legolas. We'd like to know," Pippin pestered him.

Aragorn saw the distressed look on Legolas' face so he intervened," Let him be Pippin. If Legolas wants to tell us, he will do so when he is ready."

"So you knew about his story then?" Merry asked excitedly.

"Merry..." Frodo said with warning in his voice.

Aragorn did not know how to answer him even though he had never heard Legolas spoke of any past love. He tried to think of an answer and was about to speak out when Legolas beat him to it.

"It's alright Aragorn. It has been a long time. I guess it is alright to speak about it now."

Merry and Pippin squealed excitedly and sat closer to Legolas. Even the rest of the fellowship was interested.

"What's her name?" Pippin asked.

"What makes you think it's a she?"

"You mean you fell in love with a male?" Merry asked, his eyes went wide.

Legolas laughed and shook his head," I was merely teasing. No, she was no male. And her name was Ladriel."

Frodo frowned as if he was confused and asked," Was? As in the past? You are not together then, now?"

Legolas gave him a rather sad smile and nodded.

"What happened?" "How did you meet?" "Why did you break up?"

Legolas laughed again when he was bombarded with all the questions. "Let's take it one step at a time, alright? We'll start with how we met."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_I was new in the patrol line of Mirkwood. Because of my status as a prince, I was given extra care and protection. The time was dangerous but the royal house require me to know about patrolling and battle strategies, that was why I was required to join the patrol teams, with hopes of one day to lead them. _**

Well, I was assigned two bodyguards that would 'shadow' me day and night. They were Ladriel and Maegron. Oh yes, even the elf maidens could wield swords in Mirkwood. They have the need to know how to protect themselves. Mirkwood was not exactly the safest place in Middle Earth.

They were a lot older than I was. If I remember correctly, they were about 1000 years older than me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You fell in love with an older elf maiden?" Pippin giggled.

"It was nothing unusual. We are elves. Age meant nothing to us," Legolas replied with a smile.

Aragorn smiled knowingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Anyhow, they were assigned to safeguard me and that was how our friendship began. Well, I did not agree to the arrangement at first._**

"I do not need protection adar. I am very much capable of taking care of myself. It will be very embarrassing to have them standing at my back, tending to my needs. I am no longer an elfling, adar!" I protested to my father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. But he was determined to have Ladriel and Maegon as my bodyguards.

"The house of Thranduil has no need for a dead prince, Legolas. You must do as they ask of you if you still wish to participate in the patrolling team," my father insisted.

I had to agree with the arrangement for my wish to guard my home from evil was great. I wanted to protect Mirkwood, therefore I had to agree with my father's wish.

"Come Legolas, meet Ladriel and Maegon. You will be entrusted to their care. Do not make things difficult for them and mind you, I will know of any misbehaviors, if one should occur," my father teased.

And here I saw the most beautiful 'elleth' that I had ever seen. Her beauty mesmerized me. Long blond hair, and beautiful pair of emerald eyes. And the deepest dimple I have ever seen on her left cheek.

I did not dare to say anything for I know I will certainly stutter.

Ladrile bowed, instead of curtsied for she was a member of Thranduil's army. Maegon bowed too. I nodded to their greetings.

"Your highness," they said to me in unison. And to my father, Maegon said," We will love and protect our prince to our death and even beyond if Eru allows, my king. Do not worry about his well being, we will make sure he returns in one piece."

To my embarrassment, my father chuckled and said knowingly," Oh, I have no worries about his well being. It is both of your sanity that I am more worried about." And he left it at that. Thank Eru he said nothing more.

I mean I am not a bad child. Just a few prank now and then. Nothing dangerous. But somehow my father did not think so. He said I attract trouble wherever I went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have to agree with Thranduil. You, my child, was the most, 'active' is a better word, trouble maker elf there is in Mirkwood, maybe even in Middle earth," Gandalf said and chuckled when he saw the color of Legolas' cheeks.

"I was not a trouble maker," Legolas said, blushing," But you could say that I was an active elf."

"-ling. An active elfling," Aragorn added with a smile.

Legolas narrowed his eyes towards him and replied," Do not forget I am still thousands of years older than you, Edain."

Aragorn laughed out loud.

"Come on Legolas, I wanna hear the story," Pippin urged.

"Fine," Legolas snapped, his eyes still glaring at the laughing Aragorn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**When I started the patrolling team, Ladriel and Maegon started with me. They were not a part of the team but then, they were. They were serious in their work but they let me have my fun. They tried very hard to stay hidden from my view when I am enjoying my team's company but will stay by my side when I am alone. Slowly, I was used to their presence that they were no longer only my bodyguards. They were my friends.**_

But to my utter disbelief, I was their 'elfling'. That was what they called me whenever we were alone without any other company. I was their elfling.

I remember one night when we were back from patrol to home. They would be off duty to do as they please because like me, they were away from home for a long period of time. As soon as we reached the gates, I overheard Ladriel asked Maegon what time they would be meeting each other to do 'that thing'.

I was curious so I asked what thing they were going to do. And of course I was a bit jealous, for I thought they did it on purpose to exclude me from their meeting.

"Come on, Ladriel, tell me. Where are you going? Can't I come?" I put on the best puppy dog look for Ladriel. Her soft heart, almost very often, lets me have my own way.

But she laughed at me and patted my head," You cannot come, elfling."

Maegon laughed too and continued," Elflings cannot go where only adults can go. It is forbidden."

I pouted, oh stop laughing at me, I was young. I know how to put facial expressions to my advantage. If they wanted to call me elfling, I might as well act like one.

Oh the story, yes, turns out they were meeting to get drunk. Somehow, they managed to trade some human ale from Eru knows where. Do not ask me for I never found out because as Maegon said," Elflings cannot do what adults can."

That was what I was to them. Their elfling.

As days go by, our friendship grew as did my love for Ladriel, and sadly for me, her love for Maegon grew as well.

Yes, she fell in love with Maegon and I with her. Sad, is it not?

But Maegon does not return her love just as she did not return mine. How did I know she fell in love with him? She told me herself. The three of us were close, confidante to each other. And she told me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas stared at the fire as if reminiscing his old memories.

"Is he alright?" Samwise asked worriedly. The rest of the fellowship were worried as well. Even Gimli the dwarf looked a bit worried.

Aragorn sighed and asked as he put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. That brought Legolas out of his reverie.

He gave them a sad smile and assured them that he was fine," Do not worry about me, I was merely thinking."

"About what?" Merry asked curiously.

To which Legolas replied," Memories. Memories that I thought I had forgotten, until tonight."

No one said anything. Then Pippin broke the silence," I am sorry if I made you remember sad things, Mister Legolas."

But Legolas smiled and patted Pippin's little head," It is alright, little one. It is not your fault. Immortality is not easy. What is a legend to you is a memory to me. And like legends, memories could sometimes be incorrect. I was just trying to, extract, the accurate memories to tell you. It is naught. Do not worry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**We were lying on the grass in the garden one day, Ladriel and I. We just came home from patrolling and Maegon had some business to tend to so he did not join. The three of us could talk about anything. Anything at all. Just not our feelings towards each other. But Ladriel confided in me.**_

"What should I do Legolas? How do I make him see that I love him?" That question was very abrupt that I did not prepare myself for it. I did not know how to answer her.

Ladriel continued," You are a male, surely you would know how he thinks. Even if a little bit." She looked at me for an answer but I had none, so I shrugged and kept my eyes to anywhere but her face.

She sighed in disappointment and said dejectedly," You are right. He would prefer someone more ladylike. I am a soldier, why would he be interested in me? Just a rough maiden soldier. That's what I am."

I did not like her tone of voice belittling herself like that so I sat up quickly and said," No, you're not! You are the most beautiful maiden I have ever seen. An elf maiden I would fall in love with."

She sat up too and she looked confused at my words. Then she leaned closer to my face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my! Of my ! She's going to kiss you. You are gonna get kissed!" Pippin squealed excitedly.

"Not 'going' to, Pip. It was in the past remember?" Merry said as he swatted Pippin's head.

"Shh... Let Legolas continue," Boromir snapped at Merry and Pippin.

Aragorn chuckled lightly and Boromir glared at him," What are you laughing about?"

"You. The mighty Lord of Gondor, mesmerized by a love story..." his sentence was cut short when a little stone hit his head.

Legolas smiled at them and continued with his story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Kiss? No, we did not kiss. She gave me a peck on my cheek and said," You are the loveliest elfling I have ever met, little Legolas. Thank you for the compliment, little one. I shall always cherish it." And she hugged me.**_

**_That was the closest I got to admitting my feelings. But she didn't believe me._**_****_

I was heart broken but I did not cry because I knew who I was to them. I was their elfling.

But that rejection did not mean I fell out of love with her. I was still very much in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What about Maegon? Did he know Ladriel was in love with him?" Aragorn asked.

"And...and why didn't Maegon fell in love with her? Did he love someone else?" Boromir asked impatiently.

The hobbits giggled at the questions asked by the brave men of Gondor. Even Gandalf and Gimli chuckled at the men's impatient.

"All hail the great King of Gondor," Boromir said monotonously as he rolled his eyes at Aragorn and Aragorn glared back at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Maegon knew Ladriel was in love with him. He told me so. He said he could feel her adoration for him. But he did not do anything to encourage her feelings towards him.**_

And he knew I was infatuated with Ladriel. I told him so. But he said nothing to encourage me to act on my feelings as well. He told me to let love find its own course. I believed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What about Ladriel? Did she ever tell Maegon about her feelings?" Boromir asked__

"Yes, she did. She was never one to run from her feelings. Rather, she confronted them. A characteristic that I always admired her for**_," _** Legolas replied.

Aragorn frowned and asked," How did you know? Did either of them told you?"

Legolas went quiet for a moment and then answered," No, they did not tell me. I saw and heard everything."

Gasps went around then camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** _Ladriel came looking for me one day. She announced that she had decided to announce her love to Maegon. I was dumbfounded when I found out. _**

**_She hugged me and asked me to wished her luck. I did for I know she was going to need it. I knew Maegon did not return her love._**

**_But my heart hurts nevertheless._**

**_I couldn't let go, so I decided to sneak up on them. Just to see how everything went._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YOU DID WHAT?!" both Merry and Pippin exclaimed.

Legolas gave them a small smile and shrugged.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Aragorn said with a smirk.

Legolas grinned at him," You've done worse, this I know for sure."

"Could you PLEASE let him continue," Boromir said as he glare at the three interrupters. "What happened then?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**They met in the garden outside the palace. It was night but the candles that lit the garden gave it a very romantic atmosphere. It would have been the perfect place for a declaration of love.**_

**_Ladriel dressed up very differently from the usual warrior look that she always had on. Her long blond silvery hair had been unbraided that it laid long till her waist. Small silver butterflies accessories decorated her hair. Gone were her green and brown tunic, much like mine now, she donned a long white dress that sparkled with like glitter under the moonlight. Her wardrobe goes perfectly well with her hair, and the joy that radiated from her, gave her body an ethereal light._**

_**She looked like what you call an angel that night. A nervous angel. She paced around the garden waiting for Maegon's arrival.**_

_**And Maegon. There was no indication from his behalf that this night would be special to him for he wore his warrior outfit to their meeting under the moonlight gaze. Nothing extraordinary from his side. That's Maegon.**_

_**Anyway, they meet and Maegon's first words to her was," What's wrong? What happen? Is something wrong with Legolas?"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He seemed very concern about you," Gimli commented.

Boromir sighed loudly and said," Could you please not interrupt him? Do go on, Legolas."

Legolas smiled at the attention Boromir was giving him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Ladriel had to calm him down, assured him that I was fine and that no harm had befallen upon me. That was my brother, Maegon, always worried about me._**

**_I smiled when I heard that. It proved that both of them had loved me very much. _**

**_"Maegon, I have something of important to tell you," Ladriel started. Then she paused for a while as they stared at each other._**

**_Maegon looked confused," Yes, Ladriel?"_**

**_And my poor 'blind' Maegon had not even realize how different Ladriel looked from her everyday dressing._** **_He did not see the dress that she wore, her long blond hair that was akin to silk and the butterflies in her hair. _**

**_Ladriel was right, to him, she would always be the warrior elf maiden that fight alongside him._**

**_"Ladriel, what is it?" Maegon pushed. I could hear the impatience in his voice. _**

**_Ladriel bit her lip and then said," I wanted to tell you... I wanted to tell you about my feelings."_**

**_Maegon stared at her but did not say anything. And then he took a step backwards and I could see that Ladriel was sadden by his action. _**

**_She had looked like a broken angel then. An angel fallen from grace._**

**_I could see that she was near to tears but she bit her lips to refrain from crying. Initially, I did not know what Maegon's action implied, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew. It had meant that he did not want to proceed with the conversation. That he had no need to hear more from her._**

**_But Ladriel had caught on with this simple action._**

**_"Why?" was the simple question whispered from Ladriel. If my presence was known, I would have applauded. Ladriel did not look at anywhere but him. She stared at his face and demanded an answer. An honorable act. One thing that I was not able to do._**

**_I heard a sigh from Maegon. Then he put both his hands on Ladriel's shoulder._**

**_"Because I do not love you," was the simple answer from Maegon._**

**_Ladriel sighed deeply and closed her eyes. The then unshed tears had trickled down her face. Then, Maegon held her face with his palms and dried her tears with his thumbs._**

**_"Please do not cry Ladriel. I am not worth your tears. Save them for someone more worthy of your love," Maegon soothed her._**

**_Ladriel took his right hand and caress it against her cheek. Then she kissed his palm and said," You are worthy."_**

**_Slowly, Maegon released his hand from her and said," Thank you for thinking so highly of me. But you and I are not for each other."_**

**_None of them said anything for a while. Both were lost in their own thinking._**

**_Then Ladriel broke the silence and spoke," Thank you for meeting me tonight Maegon. At least now I know for sure my feelings are not returned."_**

**_Maegon smiled and said," Your feelings are not unreturned. They are returned, and always will be, just not in the manner that you speak of."_**

**_Ladriel smiled, hugged him and said," And that is enough for me, Maegon. I will learn to accept it. May the stars shine brightly on our friendship and let it last through time."_**

**_"It will Ladriel, it will," as he wrapped his arms around her," I am blessed to have your love."_**

**_"As am I, Maegon. As am I," Ladriel said as they broke their embrace. As they look at each other they laughed._**

**_"Legolas would get the laugh of his life if he sees us acting so silly over a simple matter," Ladriel said. I had to stop myself from giggling._**

**_Maegon smiled and said," He loves you, you know." My heart stopped beating._**

**_Ladriel returned his smile and replied," He is young. He knows nothing of love. But he will learn. Just not with me." _**

**_"He would have no chance then?"_**

**_"No." One simple answer. One short answer. And if heart is made of glass, mine would have been shattered there and then._**

**_I must have been too deep in my own thoughts, feeling all sorry for myself after Ladriel's words that I did not know when Maegon had left. When I came to my senses, I saw only Ladriel standing in the garden._**

**_Suddenly, I saw her dropped to her knees and closed her face with her hands. And then I heard her wept. I know she did not want to be disturbed, so I did not go to her. I left the garden and granted her the privacy that I should not have invaded._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Imagine knowing how she felt about you in that way. It must have hurt," Frodo commented.

Legolas nodded," It did. I've always thought that it was my punishment for eavesdropping on them. That I might have the courage to ask her about my feelings if I had not heard what she had said."

"You never told he of your feelings then, Mister Legolas?" Sam asked.

Legolas shook his head sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__**

After the 'failed confrontation' with Ladriel, I ran to Maegon for comfort. To me, he was like a brother. Someone I could run to for protection when life gets too hard. Someone to hold me while I cry when life gets too sad.

That was what I did that night. I cried in Maegon's arms. I was young and I was sad. I need to lashed out all the sadness in me and even though I was ashamed to admit it, my tears could not stop flowing. I had lost a love that I had never gain.

**_After the garden, I walked back to the palace, in search for Maegon's room. When I reached his room, I did not knock. He would not have been mad at me. I know that. He had never been cross at me._**

**_When he saw me, he only had to open his arms, and I ran to him. For comfort. For security. For protection. And for affection._**

**_"You were there," he said simply as I clung to him as if for life. As if he could make all that I had heard gone away. And that Ladriel would love me._**

Maegon did not say anything else. Words were not needed. I only needed his shoulder and his friendship to help me through.

But he thought differently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At this, Legolas sighed deeply.

"What do you mean, he thought differently?" Gimli asked suspiciously.

Pippin scratched his head and said," Maybe he thought Legolas needed to laughed it out?"

And Merry continued," That's the best medicine isn't it? Laughter."

"Or not." Boromir said.

All of them looked at Legolas expectantly but he did not answer them. Not at first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**No, not laughter Pippin. If only it was that easy.**_

In our embrace, I felt the change of emotion in him. Do not ask me how I knew, I do not know how to explain it. I could feel all the love radiating from him. And all of it were for me. Maybe that was how he knew Ladriel was in love with him. Because he felt it. Just like I felt his love for me.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You could feel that? You would know if someone's in love with you?" Boromir asked, eyes widen.

No one said anything. All were in awe with elven abilities.

Then Gimli broke the silence," But he is a male. Surely you are against that."

To which Legolas replied calmly," We are immortals, Gimli. Genders were never an issue. Love is hard to find that once found, nothing else matters anymore."

"So, you returned his love? This Maegon?" Frodo asked slowly.

Eight pairs of eyes stared at him expectantly. Legolas sighed before he replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**No, I did not. I could not.**_

I was too surprised at his sudden emotion towards me that I pushed him away quickly. I did not mean to hurt him. But I was too shocked to think rationally.

I stared at him and him at me. Both of us did not know what to say.

"Legolas..." Maegon took a step towards me.

I took a step behind. I could see the disappointment written all over his face. But I could not help it. I was still in shock.

And I took a coward's way out. I ran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ran?!" the hobbits exclaimed in unison. It was hard for them to believe that this elven warrior sitting in front of them would run from trouble.

Legolas shrugged but he was unable to meet their gaze.

"Did he not stop you?" Boromir asked. He too could not believe that Legolas would ran from Maegon.

"Are you still friends?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas nodded and replied," In a way, yes."

"But you have never mentioned him to me," Aragorn complained, his feelings hurt a little.

"There was no need to," Legolas said simply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Maegon was a very forgiving soul. He did not hold any grudges towards my action.**_

But he knew that the problem between us needs to be resolved. I avoided him. I dared not look at him let alone speak to him. It was not because I detest him, it was only because I have no idea how to handle his love for me. I felt nothing but brotherly love for Maegon and I had hoped he would feel the same for me.

I held nothing more than family affection for him. But I did not know how to handle the situation. I had no idea how to fix our relationship that it would return to normal.

One night, he came to my room and I had to invite him in. It was impolite to refuse him entry to my room for we were still friends.

He stood in front of me, and me, my back against the door frame.

"Legolas," he started, his hands reached up to my face. But I looked away, avoiding his caress. He retracted his hand.

"Legolas," he tried again," We have to solve this. Running is never a solution."

I dared not look at him but I braved myself to. "I know," I whispered.

"Just hear me out first, alright?" he asked.

I nodded.

**_"That night, when you felt my feelings towards you, it was the first time you felt that way when you were with me, is it not?"_**

**_I nodded again._**

**_"That was because I never meant for you to find out. I didn't want you to find out. Because you were in love with Ladriel."_**_****_

Silence.

**_"But now you know that Ladriel held no feelings for you. I knew you were there. I heard you. That was why I asked her about you. Because I knew you would never dare to ask her. And your feelings one day would eat you alive."_**

**_I glared at him. I was angry that he had put me in this situation._**

**_"And like Ladriel, I need to know. What she did that night, it was very brave of her and it made me despised myself. Here I am, older that both of you and I could not find the courage to let you know how I feel about you. And it took Ladriel to show me that I must let you know."_**

_**Slowly, he took my hand and spoke," Legolas, you know I love you. First as a friend. Then as a brother. And then my feelings turned to something deeper than brotherly love. You know this. You could feel it."**_

**_Anger turned to distressed._**

_**He must have sense my discomfort because he said," But if you do not want us to become anything more than brothers, I would willingly accept your wish. For I still love you more than life itself, and my oath to you still stands. I will love and protect you to my death and beyond. But I will do it as your brother and your friend."**_

His words touched me.

Slowly I asked," You could still love me as a brother? You would want to do that?"

"My love still stands for you. Like I said to Ladriel, the affection is there and always will be. But one word from you, it will never be more than a brother's love. No more. What say you? I do not want our friendship to end because of this. Do not ask me to beg," was what he pledged.

I gave no answer but a smile and lunged myself at him to give him a bear hug, one that I always give him before this.

"You do not have to beg. I love you all the same, my brother. Let's put this behind us, shall we?" was what I said to him.

And we did.

And I learnt an important lesson from Maegon and Ladriel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's that? The lesson that you learned?" Pippin asked in a whisper.

Legolas sighed, smiled and said," That love is not about ownership. That we do not have to own to love."

Six puzzled faces looked at him in return.

Legolas explained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I never pursued Ladriel. It's not because I don't love her anymore. I still do. But I know nothing would ever come out of our relationship. I had to let her go find her own happiness. I know that by seeing her happy, I would be just as happy.**_

That was what Maegon had done for me. If he had pursued the matter with me, our friendship would be lost. And I would be devastated.

And I understood that now.

That he could still shower his love upon me as a brother rather than not felt anything towards me anymore.

And I could love Ladriel as a sister and a friend rather than to have her avoiding me for the rest of her life and for us to risk our beautiful friendship for something more.

If she had know about me like I had found out about Maegon, she would do as I have done but I am not sure I could do what Maegon had done. And I would lose her.

Sometimes, just sometimes, I believe in destiny. And we, all three of us, were not meant to be lovers. and I had accepted it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That is so beautiful. That was a wonderful story Mister Legolas," Pippin said.

Everyone else nodded.

"I am glad you could see it Maegon's way, Legolas. At least you still have them both with you. He sounds like a respectable elf," Boromir said. He too was touched by the story.

Legolas smiled a sad smile and replied," He was respectable."

Silence.

"Was? What do you mean 'was'?" Aragorn asked slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**It was a bleak day and we were out patrolling. We had heard about group of orcs roaming about in our woods. So we had set a trap for them.**_

**_As we waited, Maegon and Ladriel turned to me with this silly grins on their face._**

**_"Elfling, we have something for you," Ladriel said as she exchange knowing glances with Maegon._**

**_I stared at them cautiously and said slowly," Alright. What is it?"_**

**_Maegon had this very huge grin on his that mirrored Ladriel. And they were being very mysteriously about it._**

**_"Oh, you'll see when we get back to the palace. It's on your bed, all ready for you to open it," Maegon said, waiting for me to ask him all about it. He knew I would be very impatient to see the gift and before long would be begging to know what it was._**

**_I nodded. I tried not to think about the gift, all wrapped up and lying on my bed, just waiting for me to get home. Ooooh, it got on my nerves. I can not absolutely think of anything but the gift. I had taken the bait._**

**_"What is it? Tell me? You know I'd want to know about it. You're just waiting for me to ask," I begged prettily. The puppy dog face trick. "Pretty please, Maegon? You know you want to." And I added a few whines here and there. "Please? Pleaseeeeeeeee?"_**

**_Maegon laughed and was about to open his mouth when a slap to his back cut him short._**

**_"Maegon, you promised not to tell," Ladriel said as she too laughed._**

**_I decided to change my target. I turned around to Ladriel with my puppy dog imitation. Quivering lips pouted, eyes widen and a bit of unshed tears in my eyes. That would usually do the trick._**

**_But to my disappointment, Ladriel just laughed and kissed my forehead. "That won't work, elfling. Not today. You'll have to wait till we get home."_**

**_Before I could beg any longer, suddenly we were ambushed by orcs. W_**_**e had underestimated their number. There were too many of them and we were outnumbered.**_

Nevertheless, we fought.

And it appears that we were winning because the number of orcs were declining fast.

When the last orc were slain, we quickly check for our own damage. How many were injured? How many dead?

To my relief, I saw Ladriel and Maegon unhurt. The three of us embraced and then we helped the injured.

That was when it happened. It was as if everything was in slow motion.

As I was walking towards my commander, I was pushed to the side by someone to my left. As I dropped to the ground, I saw that is was Maegon that had pushed me aside.

I was about to yell at him to stop playing around when I saw an arrow, an orc arrow, pierced through him. I saw a look of disbelief on his face. And I saw him fell to his knees. He looked at the arrow in his chest.

I had no instant reaction. I stared at him. He turned his gaze towards me and as for me, I stared at his wound, blood then trickled down and seeped through his tunic.

Then a second arrow hit him. His body jerked. And more blood. Then his whole body fell to the ground.

I saw that he turned his gaze on me with much difficulties. And then he smiled sadly at me. I could see tears in his eyes. 

_**I wanted to go to him. To hold him. To protect him from all the arrows that was now flying free. But I was rooted to the ground. I could not move. **_

**_A third arrow hit him._**_****_

Suddenly I heard someone screamed," NO!" and a second later I realized that it was my own voice. And I was crying. No, I was weeping.

I finally found the force to move my feet and I tried to run towards Maegon but someone had pushed me to the ground. I could feel a body pinned me to the ground. I tried to fight off him but I had no energy left.

I kept my gaze on him and him on me. Our eye contact were on the same level then. On ground level.

Someone ran over to Maegon and cover his body with his own. But Maegon kept his eyes on me.

**_I shook my head over and over again. I tried to move the body that covered mine. Maegon knew what I was thinking and he shook his head, his expression, sad. _**

**_'No,' I saw his mouth moved. 'Stay there. Safe. Stay, elfling. Stay!'_**

**_"No," I yelled, '"I have to come get you. I have to come get you!" I tried again but I failed to move. I turned my gaze towards Maegon again._**_****_

I saw him smiled at me. I remembered I thought how tired he looked. Then he mouthed something to me. But I could hear his voice saying it to me.

"Remember me."

I nodded. I could not stop my tears from flowing.

Then another sentence. Amidst all the shouting, I could hear him clearly.

"Remember I love you."

"Maegon, don't go." I said back to him. "Please don't go."

"My elfling. I, always, with, you."

That was the last thing he said to me. And then his eyes closed for the last time.

I screamed and I screamed, my hands out stretched towards him but he could hear me no more or hold my hands no more. Gone were the arms that had long protected me from harm's way. From life's evil and sadness. Gone was this elf that had long loved me for the elfling that I am, and the elf that I am not.

**_'Fo_**_**r I still love you more than life itself, and my oath to you still stands. I will love and protect you to my death and beyond. But I will do it as your brother and your friend.'**_

_**That was what he said to me and that was exactly what he did. He died protecting me. He was gone.**_

When the orc that fired the arrow was killed, the elf that pinned me to the ground got up. Later I found out that it was my commander that covered me.

And I scrambled towards Maegon. He was still pinned to the ground by the elf above him.

As I tried to shove the elf off Maegon when I realized that it was Ladriel on top of Maegon. She had tried to save Maegon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?!" the fellowship, except for Gandalf, exclaimed.

"NO!" Sam wailed.

Frodo tried to comfort his little cousin Pippin, who was now weeping.

Unshed tears could be seen shimmering in Legolas' eyes.

"I do not think I should continue with my tale," he said.

"No, no. We want to hear the rest of it," Merry said with a small voice.

"Do not worry about Pippin, he will be alright," Frodo said as he comforted his cousin.

The men did not say anything. Neither did the dwarf.

With a heavy heart, Legolas continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"Ladriel!" I yelled as I held her in my arms. There was nothing more I could do for Maegon but Ladriel was still alive. **_

_**She had an arrow in her body.**_

"Someone get the medicine! She needs help!" I yelled to my surrounding.

"Is...he...dead?" Ladriel was panting for breath. Blood was coming out of her mouth. The arrow had pierced her lungs.

"Shhh...Ladriel. Save your energy. We must get you back to the palace," I said hurriedly as I held her tighter my body and touched her forehead with mine.

"Is...he...dead?" she asked yet again.

I tried very hard not to but I wept. She sighed and a lone tear trickled down her left cheek.

Then she coughed and choked on her own blood.

"Take it easy Ladriel. You have to hang on," I said to her as I chooked back my own tears.

She shook her head. "It's too late... too late for me... like... like it was... for Maegon."

"You can't leave me now Ladriel. I can't lose you both on the same day. I just can't," I cried.

She tried to reach for my face but she was weak, so I helped her. I took her hand and brought it to my cheek.

"My poor elfling... my poor poor elfling..." she whispered slowly.

"If you die, I'll die too. You will see me in the Halls of Mandos," I tried to threaten her.

But she smiled and said as she panted for breath," Elflings cannot... cannot go... where only adults can... go... It is... for...bidden."

I tried to choked back my tears but I couldn't.

"I love you, Ladriel. Can you hear me? I love you."

Ladriel smiled at me, her eyelids were closing.

"I know... elfling. I know. I... I love... you... too. Remember... me?"

I nodded.

**_"We would always be... be with you, elfling. Always..."_**

**_I wept and I hugged her close to me._**

_**"Live... for us. My elfling."**_

And that was her last words to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one made a sound at the end of the tale. Only sniffling sounds could be heard.

Not one were unmoved by Legolas' tale.

The hobbits were huddled together, strength gathered from each other.

The men and the dwarf were in their own thoughts.

Gandalf wore no emotion on him. Or maybe it was just hidden.

And Legolas. His own tale had brought back many memories for him.

Both happy and sad. Both good and bad.

Suddenly he was envelope in a hug. A shoulder for him to cry on.

"Shhh... It is alright Legolas. It is alright to cry. We are all brothers here," Boromir said to him as sniffling could be heard.

But Legolas did not cry. "I am alright now. Thank you for your concern, Boromir. It meant much to me."

"Speak nothing of it," Boromir said as they broke their embrace.

"When was this? When did they die?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas looked at him and replied," That was about 400 years ago. I have lost count of the years. They mean nothing to me."

Aragorn asked his friend," What about their gift? What was it that they gave it to you?"

Slowly, Legolas reach to his boots and took his twin dagger knives out. He fingered them lovingly. His set of daggers had been with him for centuries and he had learned to use them very wisely to his advantages in the battle field.

"That was their gift?" Frodo asked. The fellowship had seen him wield this weapon before and it had protected them, saved them even, on numerous occasions.

Legolas nodded.

"I found them on my bed when I returned from that fateful day." He passed the daggers around for their inspection.

"Identical but dissimilar. If you look closely, near the dagger tips, you would find, the one I kept to my right was an inscription of Ladriel's name in elvish. And the one I kept to my left had Maegon's name on it. That was their gifts to me. I found out later that each one were made by themselves. One by Ladriel and one by Maegon."

Aragorn nodded understandingly," When they said that they will always be with you, when Maegon said that he would protect to till his death and beyond, they meant that you would always have their protection in the form of these knives."

The knives were returned to him upon the inspection by the fellowship and he put them back in their rightful place. By his side.

Legolas nodded sadly. "It would be my death when I part with these knives."

No one said anything for oath were taken seriously when dealing with elves.

"Did you regret your decision? Have you ever wonder what would have happen if you had chosen to accept Maegon or to tell Ladriel of your feelings?" Gimli asked.

Legolas did not need to think of his answer.

"No. I think I am already blessed. I have loved Ladriel and I have the love of Maegon. I am satisfied. I would not have it any other way.

"Thank you for sharing your tale with us, Mister Legolas," Sam said as they got ready for bed.

"No, thank you for giving me your attention, Master Sam," Legolas said with a smile. Sam blushed for none had ever called him master before.

As they lay on their bedroll, Gandalf was on watch duty, Pippin whispered to Legolas.

"Mister Legolas, I know for sure, you ARE blessed."

And in everyone's heart, they agree with little Peregrin Took.

Legolas smiled at the remark and in a moment, he was deep in sleep, dreaming of his sweet memories.

**The End**


End file.
